


The Bet

by sabstar



Category: La Reina del Sur (TV), Queen of the South, Queen of the South (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Loyalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 14:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabstar/pseuds/sabstar
Summary: When Pote wants to help James overcome his addiction, he creates a bet on who will last longer- him with no junk food or James without smoking?Some friendship fluff between these two:)





	The Bet

Pote and James did not get along. Since the moment they met at Camilla’s warehouse three years ago Pote knew that he was trouble, and although Teresa had smoothed the waters between them in Malta their relationship was rocky at best. He despised how James was the better shooter, and was constantly rubbing it in his face. Once Pote’s hand got busted though, James was the only one constantly checking up on him and making sure that he was okay. He said he wanted Pote to feel better so that the next time they had a competition it would be a “fair fight”. When he told Teresa that story she laughed so hard that tears prickled in her eyes. She told Pote that was how James tells people he cares about them. 

After the end of a long week Pote couldn’t sleep, so he made his way downstairs to the kitchen- the greatest place in the world. He started stocking up on strawberry ice cream, Cheetos, and an entire liter of Pepsi. It wasn’t Taco Bell, but it would have to do.

Once he got a spoon and was about to begin his feast he heard someone come inside from the back door. He immediately grabbed his gun and crept closer in silence- he would protect his Teresita at all costs. James was walking through the halls when he saw Pote pointing a gun at him. 

“What are you doing?,” he asked, starting to panic. 

“Sorry cabron, I thought you were one of Camilla’s men. What were you doing outside?”

“Um, nothing, just, doing my morning run.”

“You’re not sweating, you’re wearing your dumb skinny jeans, and you usually work out at 6 pm right before dinner so you can brag to Teresa about your arms.”

“You know me too well.”

“What’s going on Valdez?” 

James sighed, looking around so he knew they were alone. 

“Fine, I was smoking.”

“Why is that such a secret? You’re always smoking.” 

“I know, but I’ve been trying really hard to quit lately because Teresa hates the smell. So I stopped for an entire day, and it almost killed me, so now I’m just doing it in secret when she’s not around. It’s a perfect solution.”

Pote was taken completely by surprise. He must really love her if he was willing to sacrifice this. 

“Valdez, for the first time in your life you have my respect.”

“The first time?”

“James you should go for this! You’re so young and if you stop now…”

“Pote, I’ve tried so many times and failed miserably. It’s just like you and your junk food- you can’t live without it. I have to go, I’ll see you in the morning.”

Was James- embarrassed? He was clearly an addict, and Pote hated seeing him like this. He didn’t know how, but he was going to help James. 

 

The next morning, Pote approached James right before breakfast. 

“I know how hard it is to quit an addiction. And I want to help you.”

“Look, I appreciate it, but I just don’t think…”

“You live for competition. And you love when we have our shootouts. I have a bet for you, Valdez. If you can stand to not smoke a cigarette for an entire week, then I won’t eat junk food for a week. What you said last night was right, I can’t live without it. But I’m willing to try if you are.”

“Why are you doing this for me? I thought you didn’t want me to be with Teresa and telling her that I’m failing at quitting smoking would be the perfect sabotage.”

“I want to help you. And it’s hard but I know you can do it, all you need is motivation. So, are you in? If you last longer than me I’ll even throw in three hundred bucks.”

“Five hundred.”

“Four hundred- that’s as high as I’m going.”

James smiled, the bet was on. 

“Deal.” 

 

Pote was having a really hard time with the bet. He craved the salty exterior of a never ending Pringles can and the sweet, sweet sugary rush of a blue raspberry slushy. But he stayed strong. If he couldn’t follow through then James would quit too, and he definitely didn’t want that.  
From what he could tell James was struggling too. He was acting super jittery and wore a nicotine patch wherever he went. Whenever it looked like he might relapse Pote made a big scene about how healthy he felt and how he always knew he was the best man at the Winery. 

When a week went by James barged into Pote’s room. 

“Okay, Galvez, I lasted an entire week. It was hell, and I’m super exhausted and I just want to smoke so can we please call this off? I don’t even need the money.” 

“Well, I guess you won fair and square. But isn’t this the longest you’ve ever gone without smoking?”

“Well, yeah.”

“And did Teresa like it?”

“Yes, but I don’t think I can keep it up any more.” 

“James, you can’t quit now. You’ve come too far. Every time you smoke you’re back at square one and this entire week of suffering was for nothing.”

James raised one eyebrow suspiciously. 

“Was this your plan all along?”

Pote nodded, releasing a deep laugh. 

“Yes, you finally figured it out cabron.”

James was taken completely aback. How could he not have seen this coming? Pote was devious and manipulative, but he also cared. And if someone cared about him, then all the sacrifice was worth it.

“Well… thank you.”

“Of course, anything for familia.”

The next few months were also a challenge for James Valdez, but eventually he had overcome his addiction. And if it wasn’t for a stupid bet he never would have had a chance. He would do anything if it made Teresa and Pote happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I love writing fluff for QOTS, especially for these two. Feel free to give kudos and comments:)


End file.
